Moons, Bunnies, Stars, Roses, Lockets, Love, & 1 Little Motoki Stuck in the Middle
by Kaitlin Rose
Summary: Mamoru invites Motoki, Reika, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Kunzite and the girls to go camping for 2 whole weeks!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moons, Bunnies, Stars, Roses, Lockets, Love, and One Little Motoki Stuck in the Middle   
(Prologue)  
Author: Kaitlin   
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon or any of it's characters, so don't sue me. But, if I   
see that someone stole my storie, I won't be the one getting sued. *laughs evily*  
Comments: Heylo!!! Whazzup!!? Well this is the all famous 'motoki' or if you like it the long way, Moons Bunnies Stars Roses Lockets Love and One Little Motoki Stuck in the middle OR if you like it the medium way mbsrll&1lmsitm, either way, at least ILL know what you're talking about. hehe.. well here's a little gettup i started last waaaaay back in 2000, so if the prologue starts off a little boring, i asure you, it will get better, fore i am still working on it!! extremely long!!!! phew.... well... if you have any comments, or just feel like you should say something, either review or email me at: prettypocky@hotmail.com thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Introducing:  
  
  
Moons, Bunnies, Stars, Roses, Lockets, Love, and One Little  
Motoki Stuck in the Middle -- Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Mamoru**  
I walk into the arcade with something on my mind. There is Motoki back behind the   
counter reading a manga. Since when does Motoki read manga's? I walk over to Motoki and take   
a seat in front of him.   
He obviously doesn't notice me, and giggles at something the comic book in front of   
him. I clear my throat. . . . I hear him giggle again. I clear my throat, only this time, more   
loudly. . . . *Giggle* *giggle* 


	2. Week One, Day One

Title: MBSRLL&1LMSITM (Day One, Week One)  
Author: Kaitlin  
Disclaimer: Kaitlin does not own Sailormoon.  
Comments: Hiya!! You probably absolutly just LOVED my prologue so you HAD to read this one. Am I   
right?!?!?! Yes, you now I am!! *grins evilly* Well, here's the first day! entitled: the car ride ... whooooo i betcha don't know what this is about! hehe! well, i hope you like it!! by the way, this is my longest day yet! wow!  
  
  
  
  
  
Presenting:  
  
  
  
Moons, Bunnies, Stars, Roses, Lockets, Love, & One Little Motoki Stuck in the Middle   
  
  
  
((Week One, Day One))  
  
  
  
**Mamoru**  
  
I'm glad Motoki and the guys get along. It'd be a trip to hell if they didn't. I still think that Nephrite should take   
it easy on the flirting though. I mean, I don't think Reika can take it much longer, nevertheless Motoki.   
  
As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to meet Motoki and the guys right now. He lives pretty close to the   
apartment building I live at, though I wish it could be closer; these dreams are driving me insane!!! Bring   
me the Ginzuishou, get the Rainbow Crystals, I love you! I can't take it all! I'm so relieved that I'm taking   
time to get my mind off things!  
  
I sighed as I turned off the big clunky motor-home type thingy in Motoki's drive way. I noticed that there was   
another maroon car--most likely Kunzite's. Oh, so they're hear already. I heard some muffled voices   
coming from the kitchen when I walked into the front door. I walked into the kitchen.   
  
Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite were at the table drinking coffee. Motoki had some orange juice. Jadeite had Koolade.  
Motoki seemed to be the first one to notice my pressence.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru!" greeted Motoki. Everyone turned to see me.   
  
"Sup?" said Nephrite. I decided to join them at the table. Kunzite passed me a cup of coffee as he turned   
the page of his magazine.   
  
"Mamoru, hey! Did Motoki tell you who he invited to come with us on the trip!? Because he won't tell us.   
'It's a surprise.'" mocked Jadeite.   
  
"I don't think it really matters just who's going with us. It's just a camping trip for goodness sake!" commented Zoicite.   
  
"Just a...heh...Zoicite? We're going to be spending the whole next two weeks with these people!! They   
could be murderers for all we know!!" cried Jadeite. Motoki went into defence mode.   
  
"Usagi's not a murderer!!" protested Motoki. My mind picked up on that name. Usagi. USAGI!?!?!?   
  
"Isn't Usagi a girl name?" asked Nephrite. Kunzite's eyes twinkled.   
  
"Oooooh... girls. Does my hair look okay?" he asked as he touched his silveryish hair.   
  
"Motoki..." I growled. Motoki's face got red as he realised what he just said.   
  
"Uhh... Eh heh... Well, you see... umm.. You and Usagi are my best friends, and well, um.. I decided to invite   
her and the girls... you know...?" Why does Motoki have to be such a bimbo at meeting new people!? He   
could have at least brought someone of the same sex! Not saying I'm gay or anything; I just didn't want   
Nephrite's hormones going off the scale, if you know what I mean.   
  
At that moment, we heard a car pull in. We went to the porch to welcome them.   
  
((an: just for your info, im going to put it so the guys see the girls from feet to the head--like they do in the   
movies)) I looked to see just who got out of the passenger seat. My eyes first laid upon the white pair of   
tennis shoes, white, fluffy socks, a pair blue jeans, ((that showed off her legs well)) a maroon sweatshirt tied   
around her waist, a pink tank top with a white bunny in the middle, ((under it, it said 'USA' as in bunny))   
followed by a nice slender neck that had a choker with a bunny in the middle, up a little further was pink little   
lips, a cute pointy nose, and big, dazzling, blue eyes that shimmered every now and then. But, up farther   
was my favorite--well, her eyes were my fav, but almost my fav--was her hair. Bangs above her eyes, with   
long, golden hair up in two buns at the top of her head, that flowed down behind her like a waterfall. ((an:   
note the little bit of lameness in there...)) Kami-sama, she was a goddess--or at least looked like one. If   
only I hadn't of been so stupid to make fun of her when we first met, then maybe we'd have a chance... But,   
that's in the past. There are a bunch of women out there, and I just have to find the right one. Usagi and I   
are not the perfect couple. ((an: or so he thinks. . .))  
  
**Jadeite**  
  
I think the 'Usagi' girl Motoki was talking about got out first. ((I could tell that it was her because of all the   
bunny stuff she was wearing, not to mention that her hair even makes her look some what of a bunny!))   
Then out of the same door came out an angel. The most beautiful woman alive. She had gorgeous   
lavender high-lights in her hair. Oh her hair!! It was black as a black bowling ball. Dazzling violet eyes.   
Perfectly feminine body. All the right things in all the right places. I have to be in heaven! She was wearing   
white tennis shoes, white fluffy socks, a pair of white shorts, a red t-shirt with the words, '0% Angel' on it,   
and to top it off, and some red nail polish. Her neck was bear and beautiful, lips, red with lipstick, her face,   
perfect in every aspect. She was a beautiful princess. . .   
  
**Nephrite**  
  
Golly! These girls are pretty!! Not to mention the blonde one! *drool* Nevermind. I think I just changed my   
mind. I laid my eyes upon the most beautiful--no, undescribable girl--no, woman I've ever seen. And,   
believe me. I've been out with lots, and flirted with lots. But, her, I have to say, was the most gorgeous. She   
was tall--just like me! teehee--and had the most shinyest auburn hair, the biggest, deepest, greenest eyes   
I've ever laid eyes upon. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.   
  
Her smile faded when she saw me, as she grabbed the girl with the funny-lookin' hair and whispered   
something in her ear. The odango atama looked at me then rolled her eyes.   
  
"Mako-chan!! Every guy you come upon looks like your old senpai!" she cried. 'Mako-chan' giggled.   
  
"But, really, Usagi-chan. . ." Kami-sama. . . She even has a beautiful voice . . .   
  
**Zoicite**  
  
How immature my friends are... Falling in love at first sight. These girls are most likely just like the stupid   
valley girls at school. . . . Baka's. I would never fall for a girl at first sigh--te?  
  
I at who was coming out of the back door on the passenger's side. A magnificent blue-haired beauty. Jean   
shorts, slender legs, blue tank-top, blue socks . . . . a . . . text book? hmn. . . She had a glittered hair-clip up   
in her wavy locks. I gawked. How could someone be this beautiful? It was impossible. Was she aware of   
her beauty? Once she saw the embarrassing state I was in, she blushed. I think I might have dropped my   
text book because she bent down and picked it up for me.   
  
"Is this. . .'The Secrets of the Universe'?" asked a vulnerable little voice. I couldn't find my voice, so I simply   
nodded. Her eyes widened. "Wow! I'm reading the same book!" she exclaimed. "I'm really interested in   
the universe. Some say there was life on all the nine planets about 1000 years ago." I nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I heard the same thing!" We continued to talk. . . . She's pretty smart!! This was definately NO   
valley girl!! No valley girl knew THIS much. I think we might become friends...  
  
**Kunzite**  
  
My little friends are growing up so fast... Already falling in love.. *sniff* I remember when we used to think   
girls had cooties. Oh, the memories. Look at Zoicite!! The one who dispises women... For Pete's sake,   
he's flirting with one!! *wipes away a tear* Jadeite's staring at a black-haired princess... Nephrite's flirting   
looking all goo-goo at the burnette... Zoicite and the blue-head. ... Hey!! Something's wrong with this   
picture!! What about me?! ...hmph. Not fair. Ooh... I take that back!  
  
Out of the back seat came out another blonde--my favorite!! teehee.. She was so beautiful. She must be   
the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty! ((an: hint! hint!)) Her hair was up in a big red bow, and she   
wore an orangish/reddish t-shirt with a red heart in the middle, a pair of flares, a black belt, and a pair of   
sandles. She began her journey to over where I was standing. .....  
  
I think I'm going to like the next two weeks... a lot.  
  
**Motoki**  
  
I giggled. Mamoru-kun's friends seems to like Usagi's friends... hmmn... Maybe Usagi and Mamoru would   
make a good couple?... nah.. That wouldn't work out. If they DID go out, Mamoru would just end up breaking   
Usagi-chan's heart, like he always does. He's a jerk sometimes. At least Mamoru's friends don't like   
Reika... I wouldn't like that. But.. HAHA!! She's mine!! ((an: Motoki's mind is twisted. He can't think of one  
subject at a time... it's impossible for him..)) But, maybe it'd work out for Usa and Mamo... I got the best   
chick there ever was/is!! HAHA!! Maybe I should play matchmaker...?  
  
Reika got out of the driver's seat. ((an: just a note. Reika and the guys go to college. Inner Senshi go to   
Juuban... just a little minor side info...)) She was as beautiful as the first time I saw her. She had her   
waist-length wavy auburn hair down--as usual. She wore a white t-shirt a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair  
of sandles.   
  
"Hey, guys! Let's go in and talk!!" I said. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Uh.. Guys?" I'm getting scared.   
  
"Uh... yeah. Let's go ... um ... yeah," added in Mamoru. hehe.  
  
We all walked in my house so we could get the introducing stuff and planning done. The guys got back to   
their coffee and the girls grabbed a chair from various places and joined the table. I think Mamoru is going   
to have a mental breakdown. . . . Oh well!  
  
"Soo..." started Jadeite, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Well, first, we need to get you guys introduced. Then, we plan what's going to happen within the next two   
weeks," I said rubbing my hands together.   
  
**Usagi**  
  
This is going to be one vacation! I almost wish my dad wouldn't let me come. Almost. At least I getta   
spend time with my friends..   
  
"Mamoru, why don't you do the honors?" suggested Motoki. Mamoru shot Motoki a cold glare. Motoki   
giggled.   
  
"Fine. Girls, this is.." he pointed to the short-haired blonde. "Jadeite." Jadeite nodded.   
  
He pointed to a long-haired-burnette. "This is Nephrite." Nephrite winked. Out of the corner of my eye, I   
saw Mako-chan blush.   
  
He pointed to another blond, only this guy had his long hair pulled upinto a lose pony-tail. "This is Zoicite."   
Zoicite looked up from his book.   
  
"Oh, hi." Ami did a little wave.   
  
Mamoru turned to the sholder-length-white-haired dude. "This is Kunzite." Kunzite did a cheezy smile.   
  
"Howdy!"   
  
Mamoru turned to us. He looked towards Minako. "You guys acn introduce yourselves, can't you?"   
  
"Hai! I'm Aino Minako!"   
  
"Minako..." Kunzite whispered.   
  
"I'm Kino Makoto."  
  
"Hino Rei."  
  
"My name is Mizuno Ami." Mamoru smiled a devious smile.   
  
"I'm--" Mamoru cut in.  
  
"Odango Atama!"  
  
"NO!" I yelled. "As a matter of fact, my name is USAGI!! Not ODANGO ATAMA!!" I tried hard to stay under   
control, but I couldn't.   
  
Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite looked startled. I smirked. Must've never seen us fight before.   
Mamoru snickered. Motoki rolled his eyes. The girls sweatdropped. Rei put two fingers on her temple.   
  
"Don't get mad, Odango. You might klutz-out and hurt someone!" He started snickerin' again.  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru-baka!? Well, I hope I fall and hurt YOU!!" I yelled. I think I over did it. I'm never THAT   
mean... ((an: okay. so that wasn't mean at all. when ever my friend reads that, she always laughs. But, it's   
really mean in this story. just a reminder. this story is really korny.))  
  
"Please, break it up!!" shouted Reika. "You're giving me a headache.  
  
"Hmph," I hmphed as I crossed my arms over my chest. He just smirked.   
  
"Well, since we're done with introducing, let's get to the planning!!" Motoki said as he clapped his hands   
together.   
  
"Okay, Silly-Muffin!" Reika agreed. "We'll start by who rides in which car. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite,   
Kunzite, and Motoki ride in my mini-van. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako-chan, Minako, and I will ride in the   
motor-home-typthingy with Mamoru-kun." . . .   
  
  
AND SO THE PLANNING BEGAN.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
AND SO THE PLANNING ENDS.  
  
**Usagi**  
  
I'm having SOOO much fun!!! We finished the planning and now on the way there!! A couple hours into   
driving, to be exact! I'm singing Christmas carols ((an: don't ask.)), playing I-spy, and most of all.... annoying   
the baka!  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"  
  
"Please, please, PLEASE be quiet, Odango!"  
  
I said I got to sit in the front, so I'm sitting in the front.... with Mamoru. The girls were in the back playing   
cards, or something like that.   
  
"Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh... HEY!!"   
  
"Odango!! You're going to break the windows if you keep this up!" He snickered. That was kinda harsh.   
((an: yet, again. not really harsh... but we can pretend! ^.^;;)) I must keep my cool..  
  
"Well, Mamoru-baka... If you want me to be quiet... You'll just hafta ask me nicely!" Hahaha... I'm good...  
  
"Okay. May you please stop, Odan--"  
  
"Not if you call me 'Odango'," I said as I waved my index finger from side to side.   
  
"Fine!! Just please stop singing!!"   
  
"Ah ah ah... That doesn't sound polite.." This is too much fun!  
  
**Minako**  
  
"I swear!! Those two are madly in love!!" I commented as I shuffled the cards. We were in the back playing   
cards at the table that turns into a bed.  
  
"I don't know, Minako-chan.. They don't seem to get along very well..." said Ami.   
  
"ODANGO!! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CRASH!!!" we heard in the background. Followed by, "Well,   
if you'd be more polite, I'd stop singing!! *IIIII'MM DREEEAMMMING OF A WHIIIIIIIIIIIITE   
CHRISSTMAASS!!!*"   
  
"To tell you the truth.. I kind of feel sorry for Mamoru-san," commented Rei.   
  
"That Nephrite guy sure is hot!" said Mako-chan, changing the subject.   
  
"I dunno... I kinda like the Kunzite dude.." I said as I delt the cards.   
  
"You guys... Everyone KNOWS Motokers is the hottest! and cutest, of course," said Reika saying the truth   
for her part. ((an: motokers is my nick-weird-name for motoki.))  
  
"Whatever... Hey, who's got the skittles?" said Rei.   
  
"I do," said Ami.  
  
"Then on with the game!!" shouted Mako-chan.  
  
**Motoki** ((he's driving))  
  
"You guys!! Calm down!!" I said as I tried to make the, 'Generals' as they put it, to calm down. They were   
going a little too far. I mean.. Just listen!!  
  
"You know, I think that 'Odango' girl is from the moon!"   
  
"Noo... Well, when you think about it, maybe."   
  
"What do you think about Ami? ... Maybe she's from Mars?"   
  
"No. She's from Mercury, Rei is from Mars."  
  
"Where is Minako from?"  
  
"Minako HASTA be from Venus. Venus is the goddess of love and beauty, and Minako is beautiful, so   
she's from Venus!!"   
  
"Well, I know Makoto is from Jupiter."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I dunno. I just know."  
  
It may be just me, but I have NO idea just WHAT they're talking about. ((an: it's just you.))  
  
"You guys are crazy!! I mean, you're freaking me out!! First you say that you are generals. Then, you say   
Mamoru is the prince of the Earth. Last time I checked, the Earth didn't have kings and queens ruling the   
whole planet. Then you say that the girls are princesses, EXCEPT Reika, and NOW you're saying they   
come from other planets!?!" I think they're going insane.   
  
**Kunzite**  
  
This is funny. Motoki has NO idea just WHAT we're talking about. But, you hafta admit, it DOES seem   
familiar...  
  
"We're just kidding, Motoki! What else are we supposed to do?" I asked.  
  
"Well... Why don't you play I-spy or sing songs or something normal instead of saying my friends are from   
outer space," he said while rolling his eyes.   
  
"Okay! Let's play I-spy!!" exclaimed Jadeite.   
  
"Yeah! Who'll go first?" asked Nephrite. Everyone looked at me.   
  
"Uhh... me? umm... Okay. I spy with my little eye..... er..... Something brown!!" hehe... they'll never guess...   
  
"Um... Your teeth?"   
  
"That wasn't funny, Jadeite." I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Jeez, I was just kidding..."  
  
"The dirt on the side of the road?" asked Nephrite.   
  
"Nope," was my reply.  
  
"The bark on the trees outside?" Zoicite.   
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Motoki's suitcase?" Jadeite.   
  
"Wrong."  
  
"I can't think of anything..."   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha..."  
  
.............................  
  
"I KNOW!!" yelled Motoki.   
  
"Kami-sama, Motoki. You don't need to shout. We're sitting right next to you," said Nephrite as he touched   
his injured ear.   
  
"Oh, sorry. But, I know what's brown though..." He seems so excited. Jeez.. It's just a game.   
  
"Okay, then. What do you think I spy?" I gave him a suspisious look. He grinned deviously.   
  
"Nephrite hair..." he said coolishly.   
  
"NO WAY!!!" I was in shock. "HOW'D YOU GUESS!?!"  
  
"Well, Kunzite. I guess I'm too smart for even you." ((an: i'm sure... *sarcasm*))  
  
"Motoki, you suck."   
  
"Well, Motoki. I guess it's you're turn," said Nephrite as he touched his silky brown hair.   
  
**Mamoru**  
  
I can't stand it anymore!!  
  
"Stop singing Christmas carols!! It's not even CLOSE to Christmas!"  
  
"If you say so.. *Oh when the saints... go marching in, oh when the saints go marching in..* Come on,   
Mamoru!! Sing with me, now!!"   
  
"No!" This is too much. "Fine. Usagi-sama, may you PLEASE stop singing?" I begged, trying to keep my   
eyes on the road.   
  
"You forgot something! Tee!" She's driving me insane!!  
  
"Okaaaaayy... Oh, great and wonderful, beautiful Usagi-sama, your singing--as beautiful as it sounds, is   
driving me insane. May you stop this beautiful music for the sake of this young man that you see before   
you?" That HASTA do it! I even put some extra stuff in. "ACK!" I yelped as I found a pair of arms around   
my nexk, causing me to lose a little control over the wheel. "Usagi-san! Sit back in your seat!" I scolded,   
gaining the control I lost. She let go slowly and sat back into her seat.   
  
"Gomen ne, it's just... That was so nice... You NEVER say anthing nice to me!! I didn't really think you'd   
actually say it." I felt a shock of guilt run through me. Am I really that mean? Nah.. I'm not THAT mean!   
  
"That's not true! I say nice things to you..." she rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
She's so cute when she does that... Arrrgghh... I shouldn't think that way...   
  
"Name one time you actually said something nice to me!" she ordered. I'm sure I can think of something...  
  
"Okay..." This morning?...nope...yesterday?...nope...last week?...nope.   
  
"I'm waiting.." she sang.   
  
"Patience is a virtue," I snapped. The week before that?...nope...   
  
"Haha! The great Mamoru-baka is stuck in his own little game!" I can easily fix that...  
  
"You're eyes glitter very beautifuly when you smile." I was once again engulfed by a pair of arms around my   
neck. "Eh... Usagi-chan... Sit down, please!?" She sat down. Her eyes were dazzling.   
  
"Do you really mean it?"   
  
"No."   
  
"ERRR!!! You're so cruel!!" She hmphed and slouched down in her seat. I think that got her mad. I know   
better than to get her THAT mad...  
  
**Reika**  
  
I hope Motokers is alright. I mean... with the guys and all... Oh, well!! Back to the game!!  
  
"Reika, it's your turn," said Mako-chan as she looked at her cards to see if they were in order.   
  
"Hai..." I looked at my cards. Two aces, a jack, and two fives. "Minako-chan... Do you have any aces?"   
She looked at her cards and hmphed as she popped a skittles into her mouth. She gave me the ace of   
hearts to go with my hearts of diamonds and spades. I laid them out before me. I smirked. Hah! Now I'm   
in the lead...  
  
**Nephrite**  
  
"My turn!! My turn!!" yelled Jadeite as he hopped up and down on his seat waving his hands in the air.   
  
"Fine, 'Jade'... Your turn," mocked Kunzite, knowing Jadeite HATED to be called 'Jade'. I think he thinks it   
makes him sound cool... Jadeite doesn't like THAT kind of 'cool' stuff.. Don't ask me..   
  
"I spy... with my little eye... something that's a peachish color, KUNZY!", he said.   
  
"Woooooh... Harsh," I said. Kunzite gritted his teeth.   
  
"You better not call me that, Jade. Unless you want Hino-san to know you like her..."   
  
"NO!!" shouted Jadeite.   
  
"Sssssshhhhhhhh, Jadeite!! I'm trying to read!!" said Zoicite as he looked up from his text book.   
  
"Yeah, 'Jade'!!" whispered Kunzite.   
  
"You too, Kunzy!!" Kunzite's face went red.   
  
During all this time...er well most of it, I was thinking of a certain auburn haired beauty, Kino Makoto... Her   
dazzling emerald eyes, twinkling in a way I've never seen before... The way her hair moved when she got   
out of the car... The way her earrings glittered in the sunlight... The way her pink, tender lips seemed to   
scream out, "Kiss me!! Kiss me!!" over and over again. ((an:lol.. what's this guy thinking?)) Her body, oh   
her body!! All the right things in all the right places! ((an: Jadeite thought this about Rei-chan up a bit. Can   
you guess what movie this comes from?? teehee)) Oh, and she was tall too!! Not everyday you meet a   
tall--yet beautiful--young lady...  
  
**Motoki**  
  
Nephrite seems to be out of it. Oh, well... Concentrate on the road. It's not that hard following Mamoru's   
big, clunky lookin' thing! I miss Reika!! I just hope he doesn't get lost. *growl* I'm hungry! I'm going to call   
Mamoru up and as if we can stop and eat. I wonder what Reika's doin'? I took out my cell phone and   
paused. What was his number again? Maybe the guys'll know?   
  
"Uh, what's Mamoru-kun's number?" I asked the guys that were STILL playing I-spy. Isn't that a child's   
game? ...Whatever. But, when'll they get bored of it? Look on the bright side, Motoki!! At least they aren't   
singing!!   
  
"Hey!! Let's sing!! I'm getting bored of playing I-Spy!!" I sweatdropped.   
  
"Yeah!! Old McDonald had a farm!! EE-II-EE-II-OH!!" Just my luck. Zoicite put two fingers on his temple.   
This is pathetic. Zoicite's trying to read his book while Jadeite and Kunzite are singing old mcdonald while   
Nephrite is just staring out the window.   
  
"And on that farm there was a cow, EE-II-EE-II-OH!!"   
  
"Kino..."   
  
"With a moo-moo here, and a moo-moo there!!" I saw a vein pop on Zoicite's forhead.   
  
"Guys, what's Mamoru's cell phone number!?"   
  
"Here a moo, there a moo..."   
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"What's Mamoru's number?"  
  
"Everywhere a moo-moo..."   
  
"JEEZ!!! GUYS!!! What's Mamoru's phone number!!?"   
  
"Old McDonald had a farm! EE-II-EE----"  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!!" Everyone looked at Zoicite. It looked as if he was going to have a   
nervous break-down.   
  
"ii-oh?"  
  
"Mamoru-san's number?" I asked hopefully one last time.   
  
"The number is... 555-5559! ((an: that one's hard to remember!! lol)) Now, I'm trying to read here!!   
PLEASE keep it down!!" I think Zoicite's mad at us... Oh, well... I heard Jadeite and Kunzite start to sing   
quietly.   
  
I look back down at the cell phone in my hands. I click: 5-5-5-5-5-5-9-Send.   
  
*ring* *ring*   
  
**Mamoru**  
  
I got Usagi to shut-up, finally!! YAY!! She's giving me the silent-treatment. At least no more singing--and no   
more nagging!!  
  
*ring* *ring*   
  
I took out my cell phone and pushed 'Send' and pulled up the entenna.   
  
"Moshimoshi?" I said into microphone thingy.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru!! I was just wondering if we could stop and get a bite to eat? You know, at one of those   
places with the green grass, and the picnic tables, and the bathrooms, and the candy-machines, and--"  
  
"I get what you're talking about, Motoki," I cut in. He always goes on forever!!   
  
"Yeah, so can we go?" he asked getting more excited.   
  
"I don't see why not," I replied.   
  
**Usagi**  
  
"Moshimoshi?" The nerve of that man! hmph... How could he say such words? He's going to regret that!!   
I may not have an idea just what im goin' ta do now... but I'll think of something... hmmmn...   
  
"I get what you're talking about, Motoki," said Mamoru some-what annoyed. Kami-sama, he's mean to   
everyone. I bet I could fix that if I wanted to! All he needs is a little love... Tee! But, he's not all that   
loveable.   
  
"I don't see why not." I wonder what he's talking about. "No problem. ... uh huh... yup... Ja!" and with that he   
click the thing off. I looked at him about to ask him about what the talk was about, until I remembered that I   
was mad at him. He grinned.   
  
"Hmph..." I crossed my arms over my chest again.   
  
"You wanna knkow what's going on, dontcha?" he asked as he pulled into a place where there is green   
grass and picnic tables and... you know what I'm talking about, right? A rest area? I opened my mouth to   
say something and then remembered so quickly shut it.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he said, still grinning. I only hmphed in response. He pulled into a parking   
spot and turned the motor-home-thingy off.   
  
"Might as well get out, Odango," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. I followed suit. Once I got outside, I   
breathed a breath of fresh air. Oh, did it feel good not to be sitting in an old, stinky car! I opened my mouth   
really wide and took a deep breath as I stretched out my arms as far as they could go.   
  
**Mamoru**  
  
I saw Usagi stretch and I got this strange urge to just come up behind her and wrap my arms around her   
waist. Heh... Like I'd ever do that... and not get slapped... I sighed as I leaned back against the car.   
Where is Motoki? ....... ah, there he is now.   
  
**Usagi**  
  
I saw the girls get out of the side door. Well, it's better than being with 'him'! ((mamoru-baka)) I skipped my   
way over to them.   
  
"Konnichiwa minna-chan!!" I chirped, waving my right arm in the air.   
  
"Hello Usagi!" said Reika giving a friendly welcome.   
  
"Hey, Usa-chan!" greeted a happyful Minako-chan.   
  
"Who stopped our wonderful game of Go-Fish, Usagi?" asked Rei gruffly.   
  
"Oh, Rei. Stop trying to pick a fight!" said the peace-maker. ((aka: Ami-chan)) "But, yeah! Who DID stop   
us!?" I sweatdropped.   
  
"I don't really know. Since Mamoru-baka said something REALLY mean to me, I decided not to talk to him   
any more. I'm giving him the silent treatment." Rei gently upside the head.   
  
"Baka!! Did you EVER take a LOOK at him!? Did you? You must be crazy NOT to be head-over-heals in   
love with him!!" ... huh?  
  
"Rei-chan, I don't go for a guy's looks; I go for the guy's personality! Though, it wouldn't hurt if good looks   
DID come with the guy. But, in most cases the good-lookin' dudes are really mean. Mamoru for example!"   
Minako gave me a look.   
  
"So there's physical attraction!! That's a good start!!" I covered Minako's mouth.   
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!!" Hmph. Me and the baka a couple. What a joke. "He's right over there!!" I whispered.  
  
"Look!! They're here!" Mako-chan exclaimed. Jeez... She seems a little excited. Minako had the same   
reaction. Hmmmnn... Something must be going on.. Ami closed her never-to-be-closed text-book.   
Mamoru began his journey over to the incoming van. Motoki got out of the driver's seat.   
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san!!" he said as Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite got out, followed by Zoicite, er, well,   
reading a book, but quickly closed it not wanting to be impolite, I expect.   
  
"Hiya, girls!!" said Nephrite giving a flirtatious grin. He's such a flirt! I think he has his eyes on Mako-chan.   
Teehee!!   
  
"Hello everyone!!" said Kunzite as he closed his door and started walking over to us. Minako waved as a   
blush covered her cheeks.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Mako-chan said in a wierd way. I guess she's a flirt too. hmmn... They'd make a cute couple!!   
"Hi," said Zoicite kind of in a shyish way. Ami blushed probably at her thoughts. I wonder... Gosh!!   
Everyone is blushing except Reika, Rei, and me!!   
  
"Hiya, girls!! Guess what Rei!!" shouted Jadeite. I guess Rei is out of the 'no blushing' group thingy.   
  
"What?" asked Rei curiously.   
  
"You're from Mars!!" he said grinning like an idiot as he tryed to hold in his giggles. Rei's face went pale.   
Wait... Did he just say that Rei was from Mars? As in .... Sailor Mars? What if he knows who we really   
are!! That would NOT be good. It looks like Rei-chan's going to panick!   
  
"What--me!? Oh, no!! I'm not from Mars!! What a silly statement! I'm from Earth, just like everyone else on   
this planet! I don't have anything to do with Mars!! And if you're wondering... I'm not a Sailor Senshi!!   
Nope. It's impossible for me to be Sailor Mars!! Tee!" All the guys had no idea what in the world she was   
talking about. Finally, after a long uneasy silence, Kunzite decided to speak up.   
  
"No no no, Rei-san... You see, uh, in the car, we were pretending that you were a princess from Mars..   
0because... well, it just fits you. As well at the rest of you. Ami was the princess of Mercury..." Ami's face   
went pale as well. "Makoto was the princess of Jupiter.." So did her's. "And the dazzling Minako was the   
princess of the planet Venus--the planet of love and beauty." I don't know what color Minako's face was.   
She was blushing because the kind flirty words Kunzite used and pale from the Venus part. Don't ask me.   
"And you, Usa-girl, was the princess of serenity of the moon. We were all generals, except Mamoru, who   
was the prince of the Earth. As for Motoki and Reika... well... Nevermind about the,." This all seemed way   
too familiar for my comfort.   
  
((and for Motoki and Reika who weren't even paying attention...))  
  
**Reika**  
  
"What?" asked Rei curiously.   
  
"You're from Mars!!" said Jadeite grinning like an idiot, trying to hide in his giggles. Okaaaaaaaaayyy....   
  
Suddenly from behind me, a pair of masculine arms encircled my waist. As I looked over my sholder, I saw   
Motoki's loving hazel eyes smiling back at me. I grinned a little smile.   
  
"I missed you," he whispered as he kissed my cheek.   
  
"As did I," I replied quietly. He hushed me by pecking his lips on to mine. Oh, how I wish this moment would   
never end. Sometimes, Motoki can be such a dork, but at other times ((like this one)) he can be such a   
sweetheart. That is why I love him so. He's so umpredictable. I was interupted by my thoughts by some   
whistling. ((you know... THAT kind))  
  
"Do the love birds want any food or what?" asked a teasing Rei. Motoki and I blushed deeply. Mako and   
Mina started to giggle. Usagi's eyes went big.   
  
"Did you say... FOOD!!?!!? HURRY!! HAYAKU!!! LET'S GET THE FOOD!!! I GET TO EAT!!! YAY!!!!"   
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
**Usagi**   
  
yummmmm... Food good... More, I need more! yummmmmm... Oishii-desu!!   
  
"Oishii-desu ka!?" I asked as I stuffed more food in my mouth.   
  
"Hai! Oishii-desu!!," replied Minako.   
  
"I'm glad YOU made the food and NOT Usagi, Mako-chan!" said Rei. .......   
  
"HEY!!" I said through all the food in my mouth. It sounded more like, 'FEY!!' than 'HEY!!'   
  
"Thanks, Rei-chan. But, you have to be nicer to Usagi-chan. I don't really want to pull you two apart when   
you get into one of your toungue wars," said Mako-chan as she rolled her eyes. This made me stick my   
tongue out at Rei. But, quickly put it away before Mako-chan could glare at me. Rei quickly did the same.   
Then I remembered some thing REALLY important.   
  
"FOOD!!!!! I forgot about FOOD!!" I started to stuff my mouth with more picnic food. yummmm....  
  
"Kami-sama, Odango. You're going to giver yourself a heartattact eating that fast!" remarked... who else?   
Mamoru. I only stuck my tongue out at him... only to find that I had food all over my tongue.   
  
"EEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"   
  
I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth and blushed slightly.   
  
***  
  
*yawn* Back in the car again. What fun... Wait... It IS fun!! I get to annoy the baka somemore!! .... Oh,   
yeah... I almost forgot. I'm giving him the silent-treatment for the second time today. . . . . . . . . . . . Just   
staring out the window watching the trees go by, the clouds just sitting there in the heavens, just drifting   
without a care... It'd be nice to fly like a bird and sore through them.... This could make me... *yawn* a little   
sleepy. I turned over and closed my eyes. The land of Nod was calling my name.   
  
zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ  
  
**Reika**  
  
"Hahahahahahah!!" I laughed as I finished counting all my triplets of cards. I popped a skittle in my mouth.   
"I'm the victorious one!! HAHA!! .... Any one up for a game of Old Maid?" Everyone groaned and   
sweatdropped.   
  
Okay. This should be fun!!  
  
"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" I asked smiling ear-to-ear at the way they looked like they were   
ready to run a mile.   
  
**Mamoru**  
  
Usagi was being very quiet for someone that has a motormouth like hers... I glanced over at her,   
immediatly regretting of doing so. She was sleeping quietly. Not that I regretted that, but she looked so   
innocent and fragile. I also regretted actually hurting such an angel... I've never known Tsukino Usagi to be   
so peaceful and serene.   
  
She had her legs cradled in her arms, and leaning against the seat while resting her head on the armrest.   
((an: that's usually how i sleep in the car..)) I've never seen such beauty in all my life--except my dream   
princess, Serenity of the Moon. But, that's just a dream. This is reality. ((an: not really, but we can pretend))   
  
The car started to go of the road as I got a little panicked.   
  
"Kuso," I muttered as I jerked the thing back on the road. Usagi's head rolled around as she said...  
  
"No... Don't go... We need you.... ..... 'I' need you..."  
  
For some reason unknown, I felt a pang at my heart. Does she already have a boyfriend? No... does she?   
Who is she talking about? Why is Who-ever-she's-talking-about leaving her? . . . . Why do I care?   
  
**Jadeite**  
  
teehee.  
  
**Motoki**  
  
Once again, I'm driving. Fun. I miss Reika. Jadeite's talking to himself. Zoicite's reading a book. And   
Kunzite and Nephrite are just staring out the window. And as for me... I'm just a drivin'. Just drivin'! Much   
excitment there... I wonder what the girls are doin'??.....  
  
**Reika**  
  
"NO WAY!! I am NOT going to do that!!" cried Mako.   
  
"Awwww... C'mon, Mako-chan!! As the Senshi of love, I can tell that you two are ment to be together!"   
Minako put on her puppy dog face. "It's just one little kiss... Nephrite will surely return the favor..."  
  
"No!! He'll think I'm some kind of pervert!!"   
  
"No he won't...."  
  
**.:Usagi-chan:.** ((that's me. the author..))  
  
Okay. This is the happenings. Just for you peoples!! teehee.. Aren't I nice? Aww... You know I am!!   
  
The girls are trying to purswade Mako-chan to kiss Nephrite while Mako-chan doesn't want to, while Kunzite   
and Nephrite are staring out the window, and Zoicite's reading a book, and Jadeite is talking/giggling to   
himself, while Usagi's dreamin' about Tuxie Boy and Mamoru's arguing with himself, and last but not least..   
Motoki's driving. Phew!!   
  
***  
  
**Mamoru**  
  
I pulled into my--our camp site. #105. I turned of the car and leaned back onto my seat and   
yawned/stretched. I closed my eyes. It's been one LONG day!!  
  
"*yawn* W-where am I?"  
  
Usagi.   
  
"WHERE AM I!?" I turned my head to face her.   
  
"Your home for the next two weeks."  
  
"Oh, where are the girls?" she asked.   
  
"In the back."  
  
"Okay, thanks." She got up and left.   
  
I was stunned. She didn't even snap at me. I didn't even snap at her! Who knows? Maybe we can be   
friends after all... Maybe more...   
  
"Uggghh..." I began to rub my eyes with my fingers. I really need some rest.   
  
**Nephrite**  
  
*yawn* Motoki drove into the camp site next to Mamoru's. There isn't enough beds in the motor-home   
thingy, so we're going to make the girls sleep in a tent. Aren't we evil? Maybe I can flirt with the girls while   
the guys are puttin' up the tent. Heh heh.. Sounds like a plan...  
  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car as I stretched. I walked over to the motor-home thingy to the   
driver's side to meat Mamoru. He had his seat back with his hands under his head looking at the ceiling of   
the motor-home thingy. I knocked on the window. He glanced over at me and opened the door.   
  
"Hey. Ready to set up the girls' tent?" he asked.   
  
"Me?" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "You're joking, right? I can't put up a tent even if I   
tried!"   
  
"Well... It's about time you did."   
  
"No, uh-uh. The last time I did that, the tent ended up in a river, which was a mile away from the camp." He   
raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Really? How'd that happen?" I grinned in rememberence.   
  
"Long story. Now the point. Leave it to the other guys. As for me.. I've got a   
special-burnette-haired-green-eyed-someone to flirt with..." I walked past him to the group of girls by the   
side door. Mamoru grabbed my arm.   
  
"Do you want to sleep outside tonight?" he asked. I grinned.   
  
"Sure. I'll just stay with the girls in the tent." He didn't even crack a smile. Tough crowd.   
  
"Just help, okay?" hmph. Why does he ALWAYS do this?   
  
"Fine." There goes the idea of winning Kino-san's heart...   
  
**Makoto**  
  
"You guys, you're not actually going through with this, are you?" This is going out of hand. I may FLIRT   
with cute guys, but never actually KISS them!! They're crazy!!  
  
"Of coarse!! Why not?" asked Minako--the so called 'Love Goddess'.   
  
"Well, maybe because it's insane? I don't know," I replied sarcastically. She scratched her head.   
  
"Not really. I mean. He obviously digs you, and you obviously dig him. All you have to do is: After he talks   
to you, give him a peck on the lips." Her eyes were dazzling. I looked at everybody pleadingly. Ami even   
was paying close attention.   
  
"Fine. But, when the time is right." I had to give in. they were obviously NEVER going to stop. Might as well   
get it done and over with.   
  
"You go girl!" Rei patted me on the back, and went to get her stuff out of the motor-home thingy.   
  
"Good luck!" Usagi followed Rei's lead and headed into the motor-home thingy.   
  
"You gotta teach me how ta do that!" whispered Ami.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Get a guy." She winked at me then followed Usagi.   
  
"I know this is going to work." Minako hugged me then started up one step then stopped and turned   
around. "Go get 'em gurl!!" Then continued on her way.   
  
**Usagi**  
  
I followed Rei into the motor-home thingy. She opened the closet and got out her bag.   
  
"Uh--Rei?" She anded me my bag also. "Thanks. Yeah, what do you think about the whole thing? I mean   
the trip with the wierd guys. They kind of scare me..." She smirked.   
  
"Me too. But, that blonde one sure is cute." She made her way out the door and once again, I followed.   
Ami was gathering up the cars and Minako was looking out the window.   
  
Once I was outside, I saw Makoto nercously making her way out towares the Nephrite guy.   
  
A slight cool breeze engulfred my body. It smelt of fresh water air.   
  
"You guys? I'm going to check out the lake, okay? I'll be back soon." With that, I walked down the road   
looking through the trees at the dying sunset. It should be twilight soon--perfect time to go to the lake!!   
  
**Nephrite**  
  
"Who does Mamoru think he is, anyway?" I muttered under my breath as I stomped on a peg for the tent. I   
looke up. "Hah! Done!" I pronounced. I felt a slight tap on my sholder, so I spun around on my heal. I   
grinned. Just who I was looking for.   
  
"How are you, Beautiful?" She blushed bright pink. I grinned. She's just too cute.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks..." she looked up to me then back at the ground, then back up at me. . . . almost pleading.   
I'm a little confused.   
  
"Is everything okay?" I asked leaning on my other foot.   
  
"No," she replied immeadiatly. Suddenly, her lips were on mine. Nothing big, just a peck. Only, she didn't   
pull back right away. She started to lean back. Well, it was big to me!!! I'm not letting her get away!! I   
pulled her back and kissed her deeply and with lust. I could tell she was stunned but then responded with   
just as much passion.   
  
"Oooooooohh... *giggle* *giggle*" I broke the kiss and looked over her sholder. I had on a grin as big as   
Mount Fuji. There was *deep breath* Mamoru, Motoki, Reika, Minako, Ami, Kunzite, AND Jadeite staring   
at us. ((an: notice zoicite's not there!? because he's reading a book!!! haha!! *im hyper*)) I looked down   
at the goddess before me. She was as red as a crayon as she twiddled with her thumbs. ((an: great   
comparrison!!)) My shoes are either REALLY UGLY, or REALLY BEAUTIFUL because Mako-chan seems   
to find them very facinating, by the way she's looking at them. All of a sudden Minako raised up her arm up   
high, and yelled--  
  
"GO MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!! WOOOOWHOOOO!!!!!" Ami nudged her in the rib.   
  
"SSsssshhhhh... Minako-chan!!" she whispered. "You're going to desturb the other campers!!" Minako   
blushed.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
**Usagi**  
  
"GO MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!! WOOOOWHOOOO!!!!!" I heard Minako-chan cheer. Mako-chan must have   
acchived her dare. I took off my socks and shoes as I sat on the end of the dock and stuck my feet in the   
cool, yet calm water. These two weeks are either going to be like hell or just plain relaxing. I'll guess we'll   
find out at time goes on...  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
DONE!!!! FINALLY!!! Do you know how HARD I worked on this thing!!! It's so LONG!!!! AND THIS IS   
ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! OUT OF FOURTEEN!!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! *wimper* Okay. That's it!!   
Tell me whatcha think!! This is my usual saying... Didja say "OH MY KAMI SAMA THAT IS ONE GOOD   
FIC!!!" or didja go "KAMI SAMA THAT SUCKED!!!!" or didja just sit there. OR didja laugh your head off   
so much that you couldn't speak? Lemme know!!! Tee!!  
  
Your Friend,   
  
Kaitlin 


	3. Week one, Day Two

Author: Kaitlin  
Title: MBSRLL&1LMSITM  
Comments: Hey! so.. this is my second day. so far so good, i guess! keep brining in the reviews! i love em!! thank you so much!! you guys are so nice to me!! im so glad you like my story!! its sooo long... phew... 2 down, 14 more chapters to go!! hehe.. Jade/Rei, Zoi/Ami, Nephie/Mako, and Kunzy/Mina comin up! read on!! ^.^  
  
***  
  
Presenting:  
  
  
  
Moons, Bunnies, Stars, Roses, Lockets, Love, & One Little Motoki Stuck in the Middle --   
Week One, Day Two  
  
  
  
**Mamoru**   
  
I awoke by the sound of some irritated screetches.   
  
"UHAGI!!! GED YOUR FOOB OUD OF BY BOUTH!!" ((usagi, get your foot out of my mouth)) That was most likely Rei.   
  
"Yeah, Usagi, get your finger out of my eye!" I think that was Minako. I covered my face with my hands and rubbed my eyes. Why were these girls so LOUD!? I looked down at my digital watch and groaned. 7:30!?!?! Damn. Why can't these girls be a little more quiet? Well, might as well get up... I yawned and stretched.   
  
"Usagi-chan? I'm sorry, but could you get your big toe out of my nose?!" I think that might have been Ami.   
  
"Usaaaagiiiii!! Why is you KNEE in my ear!!?" asked Makoto. I heard a loud groan. Must have been Usagi.   
  
I climbed out of bed. It appeared that Jadeite and Kunzite were still asleep and Zoicite sitting downed dressed and reading a text-book with his hair up in a towel. ((yes, people, a towel))   
  
"How were the showers?" I asked, noticing that he already took one.   
  
"The're okay, though, I perfer the ones back at the apartment better."   
  
"Where's Motoki and Nephrite?"  
  
"Motoki went to check out the lake with Reika, and I have no idea where Nephrite went." Zoicite yawned and turned the page.   
  
**Jadeite's Dream**  
  
"I like the dill pickle!!" Jadeite cried as he held up a single pickle.   
  
"No... I like the sweet pickle!!" Jadeite then held up another pickle in his other hand. He looked at them both.   
  
"But, the dill pickle is really yummy when you're craving for a little snack," he reasoned with himself.   
  
"Yeah, but the sweet pickle is more healthy!"   
  
"How do you know!?"   
  
"I don't!!"   
  
"...baka... Yeah, but the dill pickle is really good on hamburgers!!"  
  
"errr... im not a baka... The sweet pickle is.... sweet!! So there!! HA!!"   
  
"My favorite would be...." He thought for a moment. "the banana!" Jadeite threw the pickles behind his sholder and pulled out a banana from his pocket and began to peeling it. ....   
  
**Makoto**  
  
"My hobbies? Well.. uh.." I don't think I'll mention my little hobbie that involves checking out boys... not a good impression... "I like karate, cooking, shopping, and basically hanging out with my friends." He nodded. He was really taking in everything I said. Wow. He was paying attention to what I said. Every other guy that seems to like me just looks down my blouse or up my skirt... "What do you like to do?"  
  
**Nephrite**  
  
"Me?" She nodded looking into my eyes. Time to stop looking down her shirt. Boy she's got an intense stare.... I Love It!!! "Well..." I inhaled the nice sent of nature around us, then shifted from where we sat on the bench. I don't really like to talk about myself very much... I'm certianly not going to tell her that I like checking out girls...   
  
**Jadie-wadies Dream Part Two**  
  
"JADEITE, JADEITE, JADEITE, JADEITE!!!!" The croud was wild. Jadeite tapped the mike.   
  
"Is it on? Oh, okay. I uh, would like to thank you all for coming to hear me sing tonight. I um, really appriciate it. Err... I'm going to sing now." The girls screemed and the guys cheered. The speakers sang a familiar tune.   
  
"Mary had a little lamb. ... little lamb... little lamb..." The croud became more aggresive.   
  
"JADEITE!!! JADEITE!!! JADEITE!!! JADEITE!!!" This seemed to give Jadeite more encouragement.   
  
''Mary had a little ... IT'S FLEECE AS WHITE AS snow!"  
  
All of a sudden, Zoicite walked onstage. He began to shake Jadeite vigoressly. "Jadeite! Jadeite!! Wake up!!!"   
  
**Jadeite**  
  
"I AM up!! I'm singing my concert!!" I protested.   
  
"Wake up, Jadeite!" I opened my eyes and took a look around.   
  
"W-where am I? W-where'd all the people go?! Where's all my fans!!?" I asked. Zoicite blinked.   
  
"Fans?" Zoicite raised an eyebrow. "Jadeite... I don't think you HAVE any fans..." Oh... It must've been a dream...   
  
"Hey, Zoicite!! Wanna hear the most coolest dream ever!!?" I asked.   
  
"No. Get dressed and go fine Nephrite," he oredered.   
  
"Awwww... but--"  
  
"No but's. Now go!"   
  
"Fine."  
  
**Rei**  
  
"Rei... Gomen nasai for not realising it sooner..." Mamoru's husky voice was the only thing I thought about that moment. All I thought was Mamoru. He touched my cheek.   
  
"Mamoru-kun..."  
  
"Ashiter--"   
  
"REEEEEEEIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAANN!!!!!!"   
  
My eyes darted open only to see Minako hovering over me with an annoying smile on her face.   
  
"Uggghhh... Minako-chan?" I muttered.   
  
"Hai?" she chirped.   
  
"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP FROM MY ROMANTIC DREAM!!!!!!?"   
  
"Romantic?" Kuso. I forgot that Minako's the senshi of love... Why do I get myself into these things?   
  
"Nevermind. What did you want?" I rubbed my eyes.   
  
"Who was it!? C'mon!! You can tell me!" Minako's eyes were dazzling.   
  
"We were wondering if you could go find Mako-chan for us." Ami ignored Minako's mindless babble. "She could be in trouble. I'll roll up your sleeping bag and Minako will try to wake Usagi."   
  
"She's good at that," I muttered under my breath.   
  
"Hey! I heard that!"   
  
***  
  
**Zoicite**   
  
Pay attention to the book. Pay attention to the book. You don't want to look out side. We don't want to be attracted to YOUNG girls. Young girls do not pair good with college guys. We don't want to be attracted to a certain blue-haired angel who seems to be wearing a really, really, short...ahem... pair of shorts. A pair of shorts that give away the innocence of her long legs. ARRGGHH!!! Okay. Zoicite. Look down at your book. It's not very hard.   
  
Orion has yet a very large star located on his armpit. Betelguese is due to explode at any moment. We do not know just when this star will explode, but we know that it will be large.   
  
My eyes trail back up to the window, or better yet, the goddess just outside the window who's rolling up a red sleeping bag. Kami-sama... The wat her hair falls in her face makes her looks so beautiful...   
  
I wonder if I act like Nephrite, being a crazy flirt, that she'd like me...? ((an: oooh... sounds interesting...*evil laugh*))  
  
**Motoki**  
  
I think I like this place best," remarked Reika, refering to a great place we found to see the sunrise.   
  
"This could be our place. And only ours. No one else's. Our little get-away from it all. Our--"   
  
"Yes, our place," she interupted. People seem to like to do that... Reika was looking out at the water before us as she hugged her legs. A couple strands of her auburn, silky hair was slightly falling in her face. She turned to me and smiled a bit. Kami-sama, she's gorgeous... I wonder why she's even going out with a retard like me...?   
  
I reached out and slid the strands of stray hair behind her ear. All I could see in her hazel eyes were love and compassion. "I love you," I muttered, not willing to break the quiet serenity that had swept over us. Her grin widend.   
  
"I love you too, Furu-chan." Upon hearing those words, I swept her into a kiss.   
  
**Usagi**  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen..." I muttered as I saw him walk into the darkness of the night after one of the battles with a hideous youma we just finsished. He turned around.  
  
"Yes, Sailormoon?" His voice low and sexy.   
  
I just HAD to find this out. "H-how do you feel about me?" A soft, gentle breeze blew upon us, causing my hair and his cape to follow it's lead. A comfortable silence laid upon us. Tuxedo Kamen took a step forward, as did I.   
  
"I. . . . . Does this answer your question?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He inched his face closer to mine. Closer... His lips were bairly on mine.   
  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"HELP!!!" I opened my eyes and there was Minako. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I jumped back.   
  
"Help with what, Usagi-chan?" asked Ami as she turned the page of her text-book. My heart was beating 500 miles per minute.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen.. *pant* *wheeze* ..romantic.. *pant* *wheeze* ..Minako.."   
  
"...Whatever. Hey! We were going to walk around to get to know this place a little better. ... Wanna come?" asked Minako. I yawned.   
  
"Sure, sure. As long as I get to have some breakfast, first!!" I said. Ami closed her book.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you mean lunch."   
  
**Jadeite**  
  
"Lollypop, lollypop, ooh lolly lolly lolly, lollypop, lolly pop, ooh lolly lolly lolly, Lollypop. Budum bum bum bum. Lollypop, lolly pop, ooh lolly lolly lolly, lolly pop, lollypop..."  
  
**Rei**  
  
Where could Mako-chan be? I took a look at my surroundings. Hn... a playground. Probably not here...   
  
I don't understand just WHY Minako just HAD to wake me up from my to-die-for dream!! It's not fair... And I bet Mako-chan is enjoying herself... so WHY am I out here?   
  
**Mamoru**  
  
I had took a shower and got cleaned up before I went out for groceries. By now, I'm already back and sitting in the motor-home type thingy.   
  
Zoicite looks as if he's struggling to pay attention to his book. He seems to keep looking out the window.... Hmn... That's a first.   
  
I decided to go outside into the bright sunshine. At first, I squinted my eyes, but they soon became ajusted. I guess it's time for lunch.   
  
  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
I shook my head.   
  
Pitiful. Simply pitiful.   
  
**Nephrite**  
  
Kami-sama, I'm going to treasure this moment forever... Mako-chan's so beautiful. I can't believe that she's holding MY hand...   
Out of all the guys' hands' she could be holding... she chose mine. *sigh* She's so gorgeous... and thoughtful too. I would never have known that such a pretty girl could be so interesting.  
  
I just love her eyes. ...Emerald orbs looking at all the sights around us. ... this is the best day of my life. (hopefully, more to come)  
  
She glanced at me. I continued to gaze adoringly at her features. She looked away then looked back at me with a grin on her face. I studied her every move.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me!?" she exclaimed. She paled slightly. "...Is... Is there something on my face?"   
  
"No. Your face... it's just..."  
  
"ugly, yeah, i know..." Makoto cut in. I smiled.  
  
"no. flawless."  
  
"You're too sweet..." Mako-chan giggled.  
  
**Jadeite**  
  
"Lolly pop, lollypop, ooh lolly lolly lolly, Lolly pop, lolly pop, ooh lolly lolly lolly Lolly pop! Budum bum bum bum. Lolly pop, lolly pop, ooh lolly lolly lolly, Lolly pop, lolly pop, ooh lolly lolly lolly Lolly pop! Budum bum bum bum..." ect.   
  
**Reika**  
  
As we parted from our ever-so-long passionate kiss, I gasped in a deep breath.   
  
"Well," said Motokers as he leaned back. "I guess we should head back now. It's about lunch time anyway..."  
  
"Yeah..." I agreed. We both got up from where we were sitting and started walking back to camp.   
  
**Rei**   
  
Why does Mamoru even HAVE black hair!!? It doesn't make sense!! I mean, come on... Mamoru... with black hair!?  
  
I was knocked out of my... interesting thoughts as i spotted a familiar figure walking along the same nature path as I'm on. ... Is that... Jadeite? I walked a little faster to catch up with him.   
  
"Lolly pop, lolly pop, ooh lolly loll--"  
  
"Jadeite?" I asked innocently, just in case it wasn't him. He twirled around on his heal with a brilliant smile plastered on his face. Tee... He's so cute.  
  
"Howdy, Rei-chan!" he chirped. I smiled back at him.   
  
"Hi! Uhmmm... What are you doing here?" I asked a bit nervously.   
  
"I'm just lookin' for Nephie," he said as a bright pink blush formed on his cheeks. Then he shook his head. "What are YOU doing?"  
  
"Me? Well, I was just looking for Mako-chan." I shifted from where I was standing as I looked towards the ground. "You... think that they'll be together?" I asked.   
  
"They might..." I wonder if he knows where I'm going with this...   
  
......  
  
Okay maybe he's not that smart.  
  
"Well, do you want to walk together?" I asked.  
  
**Jadeite**  
  
Sh-She wants to walk with... me? I don't remember anyone ever WANTING to hang around me before. You better not screw this up, Jade. Don't call me that! Sorry. It's okay. Anyway, she might be something big.   
  
"Sure... I guess..." Her face lit up. About ME walking with her? I'm stunned.  
  
We started walking down the nature path. I noticed she started to walk a little closer to me as the minutes went by. Each time I thought of her liking me that way, I felt my heart speed up and my cheeks get a little more warmer than usual. Is this what it feels like when you're attracted to someone?  
  
"Jadeite-kun!" she whispered, her eyes glittered. She pointed to two tall figures up in head of us. "Is that Nephrite-kun and Mako-chan!?" I grinned.  
  
"I think so," I replied.   
  
"Come on!" She took my hand and lead me off the trail and behind the bushes. We ran a little to catch up with them. Finally, we got in the range to hear what there were talking about.   
  
"And so it happened to fall in a river, a mile away from the camp!?" Makoto exclaimed as she burst in to a fit of giggles. I grinned in remembrence.  
  
"Yeah! It was a hoot!" Nephrite started to chuckle along. Rei gave me a wierd look.   
  
"How did THAT happen!?" she whispered.  
  
"Long story," I replied. She nodded then looked back at the couple. I blushed at the fact that she hasn't let go of my hand yet. I too advantage of the situation and took a half step closer. She didn't seem to notice. *phew*  
  
"One time we went shopping at the mall and we saw Sailor Jupiter there!!" mussed Makoto. "I LOVE Sailor Jupiter... she's my favorite!" Makoto had stars in her eyes.   
  
"Sailor Jupiter!?" asked Nephrite. Rei seemed involved with this conversation. I think I might take another chance... I took another half step closer to her. The aroma of cherry blossoms filled my senses. Is that her shampoo? I leaned down a little as the scent bacame stronger. She smells so sweet...  
  
"Ready!?" She looked up at me, her eyes dazzling. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, here we go!" We hopped out of the bushes.   
"Cawabunga!!!" I said as Nephrite's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Turtles!!" he yelled as he clutched onto the closest thing to him which supposably was Makoto while he had his eyes closed tight. ((an:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)) She squealed as he embraced her. I've never seen anyone laugh as much has Rei was laughing that second.   
  
Nephrite opened an eye, and noticed it was us. He slowly let go of Makoto, stood up straight, dusted himself off, and pretended as if none of it happened.  
  
This only made Rei laugh harder and get a couple giggles out of me. After Rei tried to put on a straight face, she just burst out into more laughter, which made Nephrite blush furiously.  
  
I was grinning like an idiot, Makoto was dumbfounded, and Nephrite was scratching the back of his head.  
  
...Rei's so beautiful when she laughs... Finally her giggles subsided.   
  
"Come on!! I'm getting hungry!" she said. She ran up aheah of us. I looked at the hand that she was holding just a few moments ago. My grin widend beyond extent. She's too much.  
  
"Matte!!" I ran up to catch up with her.  
  
*.:Usagi-chan:.* ((me))  
  
Nephrite and Makoto looked at eachother and burst out laughing.  
  
"Jade *chuckle* *chuckle* ite has *chuckle* *chuckle* it *SNORT* bad!" Nephrite said through his chuckles and snort.   
  
"No *giggle* *giggle* kidding!!" agreed Makoto.  
  
*GROWL!!!*  
  
Nephrite and Makoto looked at eachother once more and with a little chuckle/giggle, they took off towards the motor-home type thingy hand in hand.  
  
**Usagi** ((not me))  
  
"FOOD!!"  
  
"Not until everyone gets back, Usagi-chan. Calm yourself." Ami sighed.   
  
"Awww...." I whined. I stared down at the five peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches sitting on my paper plate. Saliva was already flowing through my mouth.  
  
"Odango, if you keep that up, you're going to flood the place!" Mamoru started to snicker.  
  
"Onegai... Don't speak of food right now, Mamoru-san..." ((odango=dumplings))  
  
"KUNZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!! WAKE UUUUUUUUP!!!!"  
  
We then heard a big groan. Minako giggled a little.   
  
"Well, that's good," stated Rei. Everyone looked at her. "Now we know that Usagi's not only one that's hard to get up in the morning.." I took of my shoe and threw it at her.   
  
"Rei!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "I was only stating the facts..." I sighed.   
  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "I think I'll go help a little." Minako then stood up and walked over and into the motor-home type thingy.  
  
**Minako**  
  
Waking up people is very fun! People have all kinds of different ways to wake up. I wake up cheeful, Usagi wakes up frightend, Rei wakes up angry, and Ami-chan wakes up too early--so does Mako-chan. I wonder how Kunzite-kun wakes up ...   
  
I walked up into the motor-home type thingy and looked around. It looked WAY different than when we were in it yesterday.  
  
To the let, there was a messed up bed with a suit case on top of it with an ugly green jacket hanging out.  
  
In front of me ((where the table used to be)) was a bed where on one half was a messed--no beyond messed up sleeping bag with a duffle bag next to the pillow that was opend and looked as if a hurrican went through. Next to it was a nicely rolled up grey-blue sleeping bag on top complete with a fluffed up pillow and a packed closed bag sitting next to it.   
  
To my right was the driver's seat. Above the driver's seat was a bed. To figures were up there.   
  
"C'mon, Kunzite! It's time for lunch... Everyone's waiting for you..." complained Zoicite.  
  
"I got it Zoicite." He looked back at me.   
  
"Oh, thanks, Aino-san."  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Minako-san."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
**1,000,000,000 miles away**  
  
"KUNZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Back at camp**  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" Kunzite sat up straight with his eyes full of tears. I smiled. So Kunzite wakes up sad. How cute! 


	4. Week One, Day Three

Author: Kaitlin  
Title: MBSRLL&1LMSITM  
Disclaimers: Sailormoon is the keeper of all things, and all things owns it. ((I don't own Sailormoon)) -What   
Love is All About ((READ))  
Comments: Hey everyone!! Thank you SOOO much for your encouraging. You really inspire me to write   
more when you review like that. Anyway... Here is the third day, yes I know!! my story's really coming along!!   
^.^ PLLEEEAAAAZZZZEEE stay tuned, and thanks for reading!! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW--er, STORY!!  
  
Presenting,  
  
Moons, Bunnies, Stars, Roses, Lockets, Love, and One Little Motoki Stuck in the Middle  
*Day 3, Week 1*  
  
-By .:Usagi-chan:.  
  
**Ami**  
  
I awoke before down and went to the beach with a blanket and read my book while watching the sun come   
up over the watery horizon with purples, pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows. It was most spectacular thing I've   
ever seen, though I'd rather watch it if someone was there with me.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. I doubt anyone would want to get up this early anyway.  
  
As the sun rose higher, I made my way back to camp. As I walked back to camp, I noticed that bearly any of   
the other campers were up and about. I don't think I could stand sleeping in on a beautiful day like today.  
  
I went back to the tent and tiptoed over the sleeping forms. I got into my suitcase and looked for my   
bathroom items. I got my conditioner and shampoo. ... my toothbrush and toothpaste. ... oh where is that   
blasted deoderant!?  
  
"Mamo...Mamo-cha..n...mmn...Where are...you...going......?...You forgot....your..........shirt."  
  
I blushed at the thought of what I thought Usagi was dreaming about. Mamo-chan? She must mean   
Mamoru-san. I must remember to question her about it.  
  
I pulled my deoderant and tiptoed back outside and walked towards the showers.   
  
As I wolked closer, I saw someone familiar walk out of a shower room. It was a guy with two towels on; one   
around his waist and one on his head. .... Is that...  
Zoicite...?  
  
Yes, indeed, it was Zoicite. I approached him as he approached me.  
  
"How was the view?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" I replied.  
  
"The sunrise, how was it?"  
  
"Oh, the sunrise! It was spectacular!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Next time you go... do invite me." He smiled then walked past me, on his way to the motor-home type   
thingy.  
  
"Oh...Okay," I whispered, even though no one was there to listen.  
  
** Jadeite's Dream** ((YEAH!! so cool...))  
  
Jadeite sat down at the dinner table in the house he grew up in. There was chandeleers hanging from   
cielings, adn 7 butlers, and... you get the idea. His family was LOADED.  
  
"Jadeite-sama, what can I get for you?" asked the. . . rather small, french, furry butler as it walked up to him.  
  
"Yes, Misure Furby. I will have the.. umm.. Marshmellow Sooflay on page 23 in the menu," Jadeite grinned,   
trying to be very... rich-like.  
  
"Very good, Sir Jadeite." The furby waddled away. After about 7 seconds, a bunch of little Kunzites (like   
the little guys in the Grinch who Stole Christmas *cartoon*) came out and handed him a plate with a round   
silver lid on it.   
  
Jadeite lifted the lid.  
  
"No! Don't eat me!!" squeaked something. Jadeite looked around. The Kunzites had already left. No one   
was there but Jadeite at a huge dinner table.  
  
"Haha!! Once I run away, you won't be able to eat me!!"  
  
Jadeite looked down... and giggled.  
  
And, indeed, there on his plate were little marshmellow with Zoicite's face surrounded by veggies, all   
screaming, "No, don't eat me!"  
  
"Please... I'll do anything... Just don't eat me," pleaded a little Zoicite marshmellow.  
  
Jadeite giggled as he picked up a Zoicite marshmellow by it's leg. (yes, people.. leg)  
  
"NO! no,no,no,no,no,no..." cried the little Zoicite.  
  
"Haha!" Jadeite chomped on the marshmellow.  
  
"OUCH!" The little, squeaky voice turned very deep and masculine.  
  
"You're very stringy, Zoicite!" Jadeite said through mashed marshmellow.  
  
**Zoicite**  
  
"So... thype in 3 then 7 then 8 and that should do it." I looked at the calculator I had in my hands. ... "It   
says..." I grinned. "If I act like myself, then ... The More Chances She would Like Me!!" I felt a burst of   
excitement burst through me.  
  
"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!!!!!" I shouted. ...Don't ask.  
  
"Misure....urb..." Jadeite mumbled as he rolled of his bed with a plop. I just shook my head and grinned.   
There was a 97% chance for 'us'. As in.. Ame-chan and me. I'm so Happipy!!   
  
I sat down on the floor right next to Jadeite and patted his head. Then turned my head and looked out the   
window and sat there for the joy of sitting.   
  
I felt a tug at my hair which was all over Jadeite's face. And it looked as if he was.... chewing on my hair.  
  
"OUCH!!"   
  
"You're.... very..........stringy, Zoici...." Jadeite mumbled. I pounded his head with my fist.  
  
"BAKA!!"  
  
**Mamoru**  
  
Jade: "AH! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean it!"  
  
Zoi: "Damare! Anata wa baka, baka, baka!"  
  
Jade: "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen..."  
  
Zoi: "My hair doesn't even RESEMBLE marshmellows!!!"  
  
I groaned.  
  
Jade: "gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen..."  
  
First I wake up from the girls yacking about Usagi... And now Jadeite and Zoicite are yacking about hair   
and... marshmellows? ... Ah, I don't care. They're a weird bunch of hoolagins anyway.  
  
Kunz: *PLUMP* (kunzite fell off the top bunk above the driver's seat)  
  
Zoi: "Ahhh! That hurt, you nin-come-poop!"  
  
Jade: *giggle* "Kunzite's funny!!"  
  
Kunz: "nnnn..."  
  
Neph: "Shut up, you guys... mn.. Where'd Kunzite go...?" (Nephrite slept next to kunzite)  
  
Jade: "hahahahaha.."  
  
Zoi: "Minna baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka,baka..."  
  
Neph: "You guys... Some people would like to sleep..."  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOORRRREEE!!!!!" I got up, grabbed my toiletries, and marched off to   
the showers. I looked at my watch.  
  
"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
7:30am.  
  
**Ami**  
  
"There!" I just got all done packing for the boat today. I'm also dressed and rarin' to go. I'm wearing my blue   
one-piece swimsuit, a pair of jeans, and a pair of cute sandles. Time for everyone to get up!  
  
I tiptoed over to Minako-chan. "Mina..." I whispered. "Mina-chan..."  
  
Minako sat up straight and puckered up.  
  
"Kunzite-kun, 


End file.
